


Obito's son

by Reality_Show



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M, Jinchuuriki-centric, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Parenthood, Shounen, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Show/pseuds/Reality_Show
Summary: Cronológicamente se ubica en el tiempo de Boruto.Pero no sigue los acontecimientos de boruto.Universo paralelo.Personajes originales.Introducción:En las puertas de Konoha se  encontraban un chico y Una mujer, el chico parecia estar en plena adolecencia; mientras que la mujer aparentaba unos 35 años.-Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto Daiki?-pregunto la mujer.-Si Mamá... ellos son los Únicos que pueden darme respuestas y además entrenarme.-respondió convencido.-muy bien, Recuerda debes buscar a Hatake Kakashi... Recuerda esto Daiki, nadie debe saber de tu existencia ni tu apellido.-la mujer le acaricio la mejilla.-lo se mamá, regresare muy pronto a Amegakure... Y cuando regrese, te prometo que pondré fin a la guerra civil.- el chico cerro el puño y le sonrió ampliamente a la mujer.- te prometo que lo voy a cumplir, como que me Llamo Uchiha Daiki, hijo de Uchiha Obito. -
Kudos: 4





	1. El comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Historia que se centra en el hijo del Obito.

-Recuerda Hijo mio, no reveles tu identidad, hasta que te encuentres con la persona que buscas.-le dijo la mujer al chico que la acompañaba.

-lo se madre, debo buscar a Hatake Kakashi. -el chico abrazo a su madre en señal de despedida, la Madre abraza con sumo cariño a su hijo y le acaricia su cabello medianamente largo.

-Daiki, si ellos no acceden, sabes que debes volver. Sabes que yo no creo que sea importante conocer más de tu padre. -dijo con preocupación.

-lo se, pero... Deben haber cosas que tu nunca me has contado de el, porque quizás tu no sabes. Me gustaría saber si soy igual a el de niño. Ademas quiero seguir entrenando, necesito saber más Jutsus y otras técnicas para poder protegerte.-Respondió el chico para tratar de calmar a su madre.

-ve, Daiki...-la mujer le dio un beso encima de su banda ninja y vio como su hijo comenzó a correr por la calle principal de aquella gran aldea.

el chico llevaba corriendo unos 5 minutos y dirigió su mirada a todas las direcciones.

-no puede ser, estoy perdido!-gritó Frustrado. retomo su carrera y giro por otra calle, pero antes de darse cuenta había chocado con alguien, ambos habían caído estrellándose en el suelo.

-Lo siento, es que no se por donde iba...-Daiki abrió los ojos y miro a aquel niño rubio.

-mm, tu no eres de Konoha.- dijo el chico en el suelo. 

Daiki ya se había parado y le extendió su mano al rubio para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

un grito detrás del rubio los hizo mirar a ambos.

-oye! Boruto, por que saliste corriendo así... Un Ninja de Amegakure?-dijo una chica de cabello azabache y lentes rojos.

-algunos de Ustedes sabe donde Puedo encontrar a Hatake Kakashi?-pregunto el chico de cabello negro.

-al Sexto Hokage? no sabemos.-respondió un chico pálido de cabello blanco.

-Diablos... Esto lo complica, no saben de alguien que sepa? -

-mi viejo debe saber-respondió el rubio.

-donde puedo encontrarlo?-

-en el despacho, junto al monte de los rostros de los Hokage.-respondió el chico de cabellos blancos.

-Muchas gracias...emm?-

-Soy Uzumaki Boruto, el es Mitsuki y ella es Uchiha Sarada.-se presento aquel niño rubio.

-Uchiha Sarada.-repito Daiki, Sarada lo miro extrañada.-un placer conocerlos, yo soy U... nos vemos-Daiki los evadió y corrió hasta el despacho del Hokage.

El trio de konoha lo quedo mirando extrañado. 

-si no fuera por que es un ninja de amegakure, diría que tiene cierto rasgos parecido a los Uchiha.-comentó Sarada. 

-como sabes que tu viejo en sus largos viajes no te dio un hermano eh? Sarada.- se burlo el rubio

-callate Boruto! Te voy a... - la Chica fue detenida por mitsuki. 

-yaya, tranquilos. Quizás para salir de dudad deberíamos seguirlo. - propuso el de cabello blanco. 

-buena idea. - elogió Boruto. 

El trió corrió hasta el despacho del Hokage, los chicos lograron acomodarse en un ventana y lograron ver la escena. 

-busco a Hatake Kakashi. - pregunto el chico de cabello negro. 

-porque un ninja de Amegakure busca al sexto Hokage? - pregunto el rubio. 

-tengo unos asuntos que atender con él. - respondió serio. 

-si necesitas ayuda, yo puedo ayudarte.-dijo amablemente Naruto

-solo él puede ayudarme.-

-que niño más terco, Kakashi sensei vive casi llegando al centro de Konoha, para hacerlo más fácil. - Naruto se levanta y separa junto a la ventando donde estaban los espías. - mi hijo y sus amigos te llevaran. - naruto saca uno de sus brazos y toma a boruto por la chaqueta que tenía puesta. 

-viejo, como supiste, cuando?-

Mitsuki suspiro

-que te extraña? Es el séptimo Hokage, Boruto. - reprendió Sarada

-puedo ir yo solo. - 

-es como si ya te hubiera visto antes, esa mirada... - reconoció Naruto, el mayor sonrió con nostalgia.-no es nada, es imposible. vayan. -

El grupo de chicos salio del despacho caminando tranquilamente por la calles de konoha.

-todo aquí es muy genial. El sol, el calor, la brisa.-Daiki sonreía mirando todos los lugares. 

-debe ser difícil vivir en Amegakure, siempre esta lloviendo y hay un mal tiempo.-comentó Sarada. 

-si, aunque me gusta mi aldea. Aunque solo tenemos 1 o 2 meses sin lluvia...-Daiki termino de responder y miro hacia la calle, había una anciana tratando de pasar con una enormes bolsas. 

Daiki se aparto del grupo para acercarse a la señora. 

-yo la ayudo señora.-el Uchiha tomo las dos bolsas en una sola mano y la otra se la extendió a la señora, esta la tomo y comenzaron a cruzar al paso de la anciana. 

-Muchas gracias muchacho, no se como agradecértelo. - la señora le acaricia el rostro. 

-no se preocupe. - Daiki le sonríe mostrando sus dientes blancos. 

-toma un caramelo.-el chico lo acepta feliz y vuelve con el grupo.-

-al final no sabemos tu nombre.-comento Mitsuki. 

-mmmh supongo que no Hay problema con ello, Mi nombre es Daiki.- se presento feliz.- 

-y cuantos años tienes?-pregunto la Uchiha. 

-15 años. Nací después de la 4ta guerra Ninja.-

El trió lo quedo mirando. 

-no te pongas así, gracias al padre de Sarada y mi viejo todo el mundo esta a salvo . - respondió Boruto. 

-si no fuera por el sacrificio que hizo mi... - Daiki se mordio la lengua, ya que Estaba apunto de revelar la identidad de su padre. 

-oye Boruto! - la Uchiha lo golpeo. 

-no me gusta hablar de eso. - comunico el azabache al ver la cara interrogante de los menores. 

-debió ser difícil. -respondió Sarada

-mi padre murió en la Guerra... El jamás supo que Mamá estaba embarazada.-relato con sinceridad. - según mi madre ellos me concibieron días antes de que explotara la guerra. -comento con un deje de tristeza. 

-pero supongo que tu madre te habla de él no? -pregunto Mitsuki. 

-claro, por eso estoy aquí. Para aprender de mi padre aquello que mi mamá no sabe,y ademas aprender de mi familia.-reveló. 

-tu padre era un ninja de Konoha?! - pregunto Boruto. 

Daiki soltó una risilla nerviosa. 

-si, Creo que hemos llegado, Muchas gracias por acompañarme. Nos veremos después. - se despidió moviendo la mano. 

-ADIÓS NINJA DE AMEGAKURE!! - se despidió el trió. 

El azabache toco la puerta y espero a que abrieran. 

Un peliblanco abrió lentamente. 

-Hatake Kakashi? - pregunto el Uchiha con una voz dudosa. 

Los ojos del sexto Hokage se abrieron en señal de sorpresa. 

Un adolecente de cabello en punta medianamente largo, ojos negros, piel nívea, en su frente había una banda ninja de Amegakure, ademas vestía un conjunto azul con negro holgado.

(Foto)

-Obito? - Kakashi examinó cada facción del chico frente suyo. - esto es imposible? - el peliblanco lo abrazo muy fuerte.

Daiki solo se dejo abrazar, imaginando que era su padre el que lo estaba abrazando. 

-Obito como es esto posible. - pregunto incredulo el pelinegro rompiendo el abrazo.

Al parecer lo que le decia su madre era verdad, el era el vivo reflejo de su padre. 

-Kakashi-San, mi nombre es Uchiha Daiki, soy hijo de Uchiha Obito, tu amigo. - se presento. - se que debe ser difícil, pero Mi madre me dijo que te diera esto. - el menor le extiende un sobre. Kakashi lo abre y lo comienza a leer.

Kakashi leyó aquella carta, en aquel pedazo de papel le relataba lo que estaba pasando y el porque Daiki se encontraba ahí, en una esquina se encontraba un sello, Kakashi lo libero y fue capaz de ver una memoria.

|Flashback|

Aquella kunoishi de Amegakure lloraba desconsoladamente y frente a ella se encontraba un hombre enmascarado . 

-debes volver a Amegakure. Recuerda que tu estas al mando de la villa en mi ausencia, volveré a la Guarida de Akatsuki cuando el plan de Madara se haya cumplido.-dijo Obito 

-arriesgaras tu vida solo por la venganza...-reprocho la mujer acercándose a el lentamente

-solo quiero un mundo de Paz, donde no hayan ganadores, ni perdedores. donde no hayan humillaciones, Donde solo haya felicidad.-

\- y donde solo este Rin. -completo derrotada. 

-si... - comento en voz baja. 

-porque hicimos lo que hicimos ayer? - pregunto la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos. 

-no lo se. - respondió Frió. - debo irme.- se despido mientras se acomodaba la mascara y salia de aquella guarida 

Kakashi bajo la carta. 

-Obito no lo sabía... Jamás lo supo...-

-mi Madre me contó que un clon de sombra apareció frente ella, ella jamas dejo el campo de batalla, me dijo que le clon de sombras era mi padre y le dijo que lo perdonara por como había actuado, que la amaba y que buscara a Hatake Kakashi.-Daiki camino hasta quedar frente al hombre. - es por eso que vine, quiero saber más de los Uchiha, quiero ser más fuerte para poder defender mi aldea, a Mi madre y ademas saber todo de mi padre.-

Kakashi lo miro y sonrió con nostalgia bajo su mascara. 

-mi mamá, me dijo que papá hizo cosas horribles; por eso no podía decirle mi nombre a cualquiera. - 

-en Konoha, Obito es un heroe. sin el no hubiéramos vencido a Kaguya, nada de esto estaría pasando.-

-entonces Kakashi san, acepta contarme la historia de mi padre y ademas ser mi maestro?-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa auténtica. 

-si Daiki, yo seré tu maestro.- Kakashi respondió mientras le sonreía bajo la mascara- Daiki, espérame aquí. Quiero darte algo. - 

El mayor desapareció unos momento y luego volvió con algo en las manos, el menor lo miro extrañado. 

Kakashi le extendió el objeto. 

El niño lo recibió y miro aquellos lentes extraños. 

-eran de tu padre cuando tenia mas o menos tu edad.-

El chico, sonrió y derramo algunas lagrimas en los lentes, se limpio los ojos y se los coloco.

-eres el vivo reflejo de tu padre, lo único distinto es que tu cabello es mas largo. -Kakashi acaricio el cabello del chico, esto hizo que el adolescente sonriera sonrojado.

(Foto Del Cabello De Daiki)

-kakashi sensei, Cree que mi identidad deba ser un secreto? - 

-no, dudo que ocurra algo. Aquí la mayoría te recibirán con los brazos abiertos. - 

-kakashi sensei, hoy vi a un chica... Uchiha Sarada, yo... puede que sea un capricho, pero... pero me gustaría llevar el símbolo de mi Clan al igual que ella.-reconoció avergonzado

-supongo que esta bien, iremos al sastre. Creo que te gustara conocer las ruinas del clan Uchiha, y por ultimo iremos donde el Hokage para contarle todo esto. - 

Ya habia pasado un par de horas, ya se encontraban en el sastre. 

El sastre fue rápido para tomar medidas y fue muy flexible a la hora que Kakashi le explicó el diseño del traje y que le agregara el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda.

-tu ropa estara lista, la próxima semana, que tengan un buen día. - deseo el sastre. 

Ambos se fueron del lugar y caminaron lentamente hasta las ruinas, todo el camino se fueron Hablando de Obito. Al chico, los ojos le brillaban con admiración con cada palabra que Kakashi decía . 

-Hemos llegado. - 

Daiki miro con tristeza la Ruinas del clan de su padre, de su clan. 

-Kakashi.-una voz profunda lo sacó se escucho a las espaldas de los recien llegados. 

-hola, Sasuke.-saludo Kakashi. El de pelo blanco noto como sasuke miraba al menor. - el es Uchiha Daiki, hijo De Obito. - presentó.-Daiki el es Uchiha Sasuke, el legendario Uchiha.-

Daiki guardo silencio y solo le hizo una reverencia. 

-como es eso posible, Kakashi es imposible que el sea hijo de Obito. - 

-Daiki, puedes probar que eres un Uchiha?-Ordeno Kakashi. 

-Pero Kakashi sensei, yo... - el adolescente tartamudeo.

Sasuke desapareció y agarro al chico por el Cuello, esto provocó que los ojos de Daiki lagrimearan. 

-Suiton: Teppōdama-dijo con un hilo de voz y haciendo los movimiento con los dedos. Sus mejillas de hincharon y luego expulso una bola de agua de tamaño considerable, esto provocó que Sasuke lo soltara. 

Daiki se levantó las gafas y se restrego los ojos.

en los ojos de Sasuke, se reflejaba la sorpresa.

-Daiki es un Uchiha, hace cuanto despertaste el Sharingan? -respondió Kakashi. 

-lo desperté en Amegakure hace unos años, defendiendo a mi madre.-

-tienes dos aspas. - afirmó Kakashi. -recuerdo cuando Obito despertó el sharingan también fue con dos aspas.-

-eres un Uchiha, pero tu elemento es agua...- sasuke se acerco al chico. 

-el clan de mi madre viene de kirigakure y ellos dominan el elemento agua, madre solo domina el agua y tierra. Es por eso que he venido aquí, para que Kakashi sensei me enseñe a utilizar mi sharingan y me enseñe las habilidades del clan Uchiha.

-yo debería entrenarlo Kakashi. - propuso Sasuke. 

-creo que deberíamos hablar primero con el séptimo.-

El trio camino vuelta a la aldea, hablando de cosas tribales; como la vida en la aldea, los ninjas de konoha y ese tipo de cosas. 

-osea que tu vives a las afueras del Centro de Amegakure, eso explica tu ropa Holgada y no la que usan habitualmente los ninjas de la lluvia- dijo Kakashi analizando su forma de vestir. 

-si, aunque mi mamá siempre me decía que le gustaría verme vestido con la ropa Uchiha y la bandana Ninja de Konoha. - sonrió triste Daiki al recordar a su Madre

-Naruto como el Hokage tiene el poder de hacer eso. - dijo Sasuke. 

-Hacer que? - preguntó Kakashi mirándolo

\- Daiki es un Uchiha, y su derecho es vivir aquí y quedarse a restaurar el clan. - 

-Sasuke... Se donde quieres llegar pero no creo que Daiki. - 

-solo quiero que la vida de mi madre sea tranquila y llena de felicidad. Desde que Akatsuki desapareció, Amegakure ha estado en estado de Guerra civil. Mi madre es la que lidera Amegakure y corre muchos riegos, es por eso que quiero ser más fuerte y ser capaz de protegerla. -

Después de esa aclaración el trió camino en silencio hasta llegar al despacho de Naruto. 

-Kakashi sensei, Sasuke... Veo que él fue capaz de encontrarte con la Ayuda de Boruto y los demás. - 

-Naruto, escucha con atención... Este chico es Daiki es hijo de Uchiha Obito.- reveló Sasuke. 

-Obito... -susurro Naruto, sus memorias con Obito pasaron por su mente, recordando cada una de ellas.-esa era la razón de porque te me hacías familiar.- el hokage se acerca a él y le pone su mano en la cabeza y la acaricia levemente.-cuantos años tienes?-

-15 años, nací después de la 4ta guerra ninja. - dijo sonriendo. 

-Naruto, Daiki vino aquí para entrenar y ademas, dejar en claro de que es un Uchiha.- comento Kakashi. 

-¡claro! Tengo una idea porque no vamos al lugar de entrenamiento. - sugirió Naruto animadamente. 

-Oye Naruto, tu tienes papeleo que hacer. - reprochó Sasuke. 

-Naaa, Sasuke. No es nada. Todo puede esperar. Quiero saber, si Daiki tiene las mismas capacidades de pelea que su padre.-

-nunca cambiaras dobe. - reprocha el Uchiha.


	2. Prueba de Afinidad

Los cuatros estaban parados en el campo de entrenamiento, Kakashi sostenia un papel.

-Daiki, este papel es de un árbol alimentado con Chakra, este papel reaccionara a tu chakra y este se manifestará en el papel.- Kakashi se lo extiende.

-solo debes meditar y dejar que tu chakra fluya. - tranquilizó Naruto.- no te frustres si no lo consigues ahora, de hecho nadie lo ha logrado antes de 1 hora.-

Daiki se sentó en el pasto, mientras tenia el papel en una de sus manos. Cerro sus ojos bajo las gafas y calmo su respiración.

A los 50 minutos Daiki sintió un espasmo y abrió los ojos asustado, Aquel papel se habia quemado, pero apagado con agua al segundo.

-fuego y agua. - dijo Naruto.

-el clan de la madre de Daiki manipula el agua, y el también sabe utilizarla. Pero además tiene predisposición a controlar el Fuego.-explicó kakashi.

-Daiki, los mejores maestros que puedes tener son Kakashi sensei y Sasuke. Se me escapa un pequeño detalle, despertaste tu Sharingan? -

Daiki se levanta las gafas y le enseña a Naruto sus ojos rojos con dos aspas en cada uno de ellos.

-kakashi sensei puede enseñarme también no es así?-pregunto Daiki.

-claro, pero. - Naruto se acerca al oido del menor. - Kakashi sensei ya esta viejo y se cansara en los entrenamientos, además Kakashi sensei ya no es el legendario ninja copia- susurro el rubio.

-Naruto... - Dijo Kakashi con una voz seria.

Naruto se espanta y abraza a Daiki, Él chico ríe y provoca que todos menos Sasuke se rían.

-Bienvenido a Konoha Daiki, Bienvenido a tu Hogar.-hablo suavemente Naruto.

-eres parte de uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha, así que. El Hokage declara que eres realmente hijo de Obito Uchiha; aprendiz del 4to Hokage, héroe de Konoha, que nos ayudó a detener a Kaguya. Daiki lleva ese apellido con Honor y haz que tu padre y madre se enorgullezca.-

-si! - asintió el menor con mucha felicidad.

-Daiki, si así lo quieres, puedes entrar a la academia para ser un ninja de Konoha.-ofrecio Naruto

-lo pensaré.-

Los cuatro vieron como el atardecer llegaba.

-es hora de volver.-Sasuke se pronunció sacando a los otros 3 de su pensamiento.

-Daiki, te quedaras conmigo. - dijo Kakashi.

-muchas gracias Kakashi Sensei.-

Los cuatro caminaron de vuelta a la centro de la aldea.

Y fueron cuando se encontraron con el equipo de konohamaru.

-hola viejo. - saludo Boruto al Hokage.

-Hola papá. - saludo tímida Sarada.

-Hola ninja de Amegakure.-saludo Boruto.

-hola de nuevo. -correspondió el saludo.

-Sarada, quiero presentarte a Uchiha Daiki, es hijo de Uchiha Obito.-dijo Sasuke tomando por sorpresa a su hija.

-oootro Uchiha? -preguntó dudosa

-pero no que ustedes dos son los últimos? - pregunto Boruto.

-Daiki nació después de la 4ta Guerra. Además el nació en amegakure, es por eso que no supimos de su existencia.-conto Sasuke.

-entonces Padre, él es algo de nosotros, como primo o algo así? - 

-no, Daiki desciende directamente de la Familia de Madara Uchiha y para ser más específico...Obito fue la reencarnación de Izuna Uchiha- todos quedaron mirando con cierto horror a Sasuke y a Daiki 

-Sasuke como sabes eso?- pregunto en shock Naruto. 

-en la Guerra me di cuenta de que el chakra de Obito era muy similar, por no decir igual al de Madara, No estoy refiriéndome a nivel de cantidad de chakra; si no, a nivel de naturaleza. Y ademas obito se refiero a el una vez como honorable antepasado. Es por eso que quería entrenar a Daiki, es posible que este chico pueda llegar a un alto nivel, ya que desciende de la familia principal y además su padre fue la reencarnación de Izuna. Por eso Madara escogió a Obito, por todas las similitudes con su hermano menor. -

Boruto, que estaba descolocado; ya que, no entendía porque estaban elogiando tanto a ese recién llegado, El hijo de Naruto abrió la boca. 

-no creo que seas muy fuerte, así que te reto! - dijo Boruto sin pensarlo dos veces. 

-Boruto no creo que eso sea una buena idea,después de todo él es un Uchiha. - sugirió mitsuki. 

-Mitsuki tiene Razón Boruto, él es más fuerte que nosotros.- hablo Sarada

-por favor, él es solo un ninja de Amegakure.-logro decir antes que Naruto lo detuviera. 

-Boruto, Jamás espero nada de ti, pero aún así... Logras decepcionarme.-hablo en tono molesto Naruto. 

-aceptó tu reto, jamás mires en menos a un ninja de Amegakure. Nosotros lamentablemente tenemos algo que ustedes no y que cada vez nos hace más fuerte... La guerra. - accedió increíblemente Daiki en tono frío y amenazante. - te doy una, no... dos semanas para que entrenes.-

Boruto sonrió, por fin había llegado su momento de demostrarle a su padre que el era capaz de vencer a alguien.


	3. Arduo Entrenamiento / ropa uchiha

Ya habia pasado una semana entrenando, Kakashi le había dicho que el Sharingan, podia utilizarse para leer los movimento del enemigo y asi también para copiar habilidades y crear ilusiones.

Por ahora solo se encontraban entrenando su naturaleza de fuego, cosa que después de una semana no lograba controlar.

-debes consentrar tu chakra y moldearlo a Fuego, luego comenzar con los Sellos y lo ejecutas.-Ordeno Kakashi, mientras estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un arbol leyendo un libro extraño.

-eso intento. - respondió agotado el chico.

Por ultima vez, el chico se concentró... Lleno sus pulmones de aire y comenzó con los Sellos.

-katon: goukakyuu no jutsu. - grito antes de que saliera una bola de fuego de tamaño medio.-Kakashi sensei lo hice. - dijo emocionado y cansado. 

La bola de fuego impacto contra unos arboles quemandolos al instante.

-muy bien, usaste mucho chakra para conseguir esa energía en el katon.-

-estoy agotado.-Daiki cayó en sus rodillas demostrando de que en verdad casi ya no tenía energía.

-vamos yo te ayudo.-kakashi lo toma en brazos y lo pasa a su espalda.-descansa un poco. - kakashi comienza a caminar. 

-muchas gracias Sensei. - dijo antes de caer dormido.

Desde la llegada del niño algo en el corazon de Kakashi cambió, un nuevo sentimiento había nacido y otro sentimiento se había reforzado. 

-oye, Daiki. despierta.-

El chico abrio apenas los ojos. 

-donde estamos? - pregunto quitandose las gafas y restragandose los ojos. 

-donde el sastre, hemos venido a buscar tu ropa.-Kakashi sonrió para sus adentros al ver aquella sonrisa del chico.

El sastre dejo unas bolsas en el mostrador. 

-hay esta su pedido, espero le quede bien. Si gusta, puede probarselo.-

Daiki se levanto a penas de del sofa donde lo habia dejado Kakashi, camino hasta el mostrador y paso a un probado. 

El conjunto era una camisa azul oscura con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, unas muñequeras negras y unos pantalones ninjas de color negro.

Los ojos de Kakashi se humedecieron sutilmente, este bajo la mirada. 

-así me recuerdas mucho más a Obito, solo falta que te corte el cabello.-bromeo Kakashi. 

Daiki se vio al espejo y trato de imaginarse a su padre junto a el, pero no podia... Jamás había visto a su padre. Sabia como era porque su mamá le conto como eran los rasgos de su padre, pero jamás vio una foto. 

-vamos Daiki, tienes que descansar, para mañana seguir el entrenamiento. - 

-si,-asinto el chico. - muchas gracias por la ropa señor. - 

-de nada muchacho, de nada sexto. - 

Ambos salieron de la tienda del sastre y caminaron lento por las concurridas calles de Konoha.

-tienes Hambre? - pregunto Kakashi. 

-si.- contesto simplemente. 

-te ocurre algo?-

-no, bueno quizás si. Solo tengo algo de tristeza... Yo, siempre quise saber todo de mi padre, quien era, que hizo, las razones que lo llevaron hacer lo que hizo, queria saber su historia; Y crei que me conformaría con eso, pero no. Yo quisiera escuchar su voz, quisiera verlo a los ojos y. - los ojos de Daiki se humedecieron debajo de las gafas naranjas. 

-te han dicho antes que eres un lloron. - dijo Kakashi con cariño

-mi madre siempre me lo decía .-respondió con una risa Triste. 

-vamos a casa, comeremos y luego descansaremos para mañana seguir con el entrenamiento.-


	4. Boruto Vs Daiki

Las dos semanas habían pasado más que rápido e increiblemente Daiki había sido capaz de dominar casi perfectamente el elemento fuego. Según kakashi despues de este enfrentamiento, Daiki entrenaria su kenkkei genkai: Elemento Vapor y sus Genjutsu. 

Kakashi y Daiki llegaron al lugar, el campo de entrenamiento de la academia ninja de Konoha.

Detras de ellos apareció Naruto, Sasuke y el grupo de Boruto.

-Muy bien reglas simples, nada de Jutsus avanzados y ataques mortales. El que primero caiga pierde. - declaró Naruto.

-muy bien, estoy listo. Mira con mucha atencion viejo, terminare esto antes de que Daiki haga algo. - vocifero con aires de grandeza el rubio menor.

-Boruto no te confíes... - dijieron Sasuke y Naruto al unisono.

-que Baaah. - Boruto se da la vuela y ve a Daiki en el otro extremo.-  
Boruto vio como debajo de esas gafas narajas estaban aquellos ojos rojos, que lo estaban mirando fijamente. 

-Comiencen!-grita Naruto. 

Boruto corre velozmente mientras hacia unos sellos. 

-Suiton: Himatsudan.- Una corriente de agua de tamaño medio salio de la boca de Boruto. La corriente de agua fue exitosamente esquivada por el Uchiha.-muy bien. Todo va segun el plan. Raiton: Shiden-grito antes de tirarse a la carga. A los segundos de correr, su brazo se electrifico.-es tu fin! - grito mientra saltaba para asestar el golpe final. 

El golpe fue conectado exitosamente por el Uzumaki, Daiki quien se encontraba en el piso con varios rasguños por el fuerte ataque. 

-ya estás satisfecho? .-surrurro Daiki. 

Boruto sintio que un espasmo lo acogió, parpadeo unos segundo, para luego mirar alrededor, Estaba estático frenta al chico. 

-Boruto eres un tonto caíste en su genjutsu.-gritó Sarada. 

-esto se acaba aqui. kage bunshin no jutsu. - un clon de sombras apareció junto a Daiki.

-katon goukakyuu no jutsu. - dijo haciendo los sellos.

-Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu. - continuo el Clon de Daiki.

El pecho de Daiki se infló y por su boca salio una enorme bola de fuego que desprendia un calor abrazador, mientras que el clon logro hacer salir del rio un dragon de tamaño medio. Ambas habilidades se juntaron unos metros frente a Boruto, el fuego se funcionó con el agua y esto desencadenó una cortina espesa de vapor caliente, que choco frente al rostro de Boruto, el Cuerpo del hijo mayor de Naruto fue expulsado por los aires por la presión que generaba el vapor.

-Jamás debiste confiarte.-sentenció Daiki con un voz cansada, desactivando su sharingan. 

-Daiki cuando aprendiste a Utilizar tu sharingan y genjutsu? - pregunto Sarada. 

-hace 1 semana gracias al Sharingan me resulto más fácil controlar el Katon, ya que al principio lo Copie de Kakashi sensei y luego logre dominarlo. - contestó con un risa al final. 

-Daiki sera un ninja Formidable.-comentó Naruto. 

-si, es algo que ya no tienen los ninjas de ahora. Daiki nacio al termino de la guerra. El crecio con la destrucción que había causado la guerra, con el rencor que genera esta. Eso es algo que los chicos de ahora jamas sufriran y que jamas aprenderán... Boruto, Sarada y Mitsuki no tienen que pasar por lo que pasamos nosotros. - agrego Naruto. 

-muy bien chicos el combate termino, Daiki es el vencedor.- finalizo Naruto. 

El Uchiha menor corrio hasta donde Boruto y le extendio la mano. 

-para la Proxima seras más Fuerte y podras liberarte de mis Genjutsus. - la sonrisa de Daiki era Genuina, pero el Orgullo de Boruto estaba herido. 

El rubio menor golpeo la mano del Uchiha y se levanto solo. 

Sin decir palabras el chico se fue del lugar seguido por Mitsuki y Sarada. 

Daiki quedó en blanco unos segundos, pero luego se repuso y fue hasta donde Kakashi. 

-nada de sharingan Daiki. - Kakashi le habló fuerte, mientras le golpeaba la cabeza levemente. 

-auch... Solo quería demostrar lo fuerte que me he vuelto. - contestó con una sonrisa radiante.


	5. Días Tranquilos En La Academia

Daiki había accedido a la propuesta de naruto, que era entrar a la academia ninja de Konoha.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses casi un año, de que había entrado y solo esos meses le bastaron para graduarse de Jounin.

La relacion con sus compañeros era un poco escasa ya que Daiki era mucho más maduro que sus Compañero, con la unica persona que hablaba y entrenaba era con Sarada. Se habian vuelto muy buenos amigos, Ambos se dedicaban a entrenar sus Sharingan, su elemento fuego y entre otras habilidades. 

-aaaah estoy exhausta... - suspiro Sarada limpiandose el sudor de la cara.

-tambien lo estoy... Creo que hemos mejorado bastante. Tu ya puedes controlar totalmente el sharingan y el Katon.- alago Daiki.

-tu eres un genio. ya te graduaste, controlaste el katon, el Sharingan y tu Kenkkei genkai de vapor.- elogió Sarada poniendose se pie y camino hasta quedar al lado de Daiki.

-vamos.- Daiki paso su brazo por los hombros de Sarada. - debemos volver. Sakura-San y Kakashi-sensei deben estar preguntando por nosotros.

La pequeña Uchiha sonrio sonrojada ante tal acción del mayor.

Daiki se ofreció para llevar a Sarada a su casa y esta acepto avergonzada.

-Sarada! Donde estabas? - pregunto Sakura mientras veia como recién llegaban los chicos a La puerta de su casa.

-estaba entrenando con Daiki Mamá. - contesto separándose rápidamente de Daiki. 

-Como estas Daiki, cómo va tu entrenamiento con Kakashi sensei? - pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa.

-bien, gracias a que también entrenó con Sarada, todo resulta más fácil.-respondió con una sonrisa a Sarada.

La niña se sonrojo de sobremanera al ver aquella sonrisa.

-bueno ya debo volver con Kakashi sensei. - Daiki les dio la espalda. - nos vemos Sakura-san, Adios Sarada.- se despido antes de saltar a los techos de las casas para volver más rápido.

Daiki se detuvo a contemplar la ciudad de Konoha. Miro al cielo, extrañando las gotas de lluvia de su aldea natal. 

-mamá... Espero estés bien... Ya falta menos para que yo vuelva y pueda protegerte. - 

-con que aqui estabas, intuía que pudieras estar con Sarada, vienes de allá no? - preguntó el peliplata junto a el. 

-si...-respondió bajo.

-te ocurre algo?-

-cuando llegue acá mi madre me prohibió escribirle para comunicarnos. Me dijo que pueden intervenir las cartas y podrian venir por mi.-

-imagino cuanto la debes extrañar.-

-si, quiero saber si esta bien, quiero saber como esta La villa, tengo miedo de que algo pueda pasar. - reconoció Daiki. 

-Daiki... Tengo algo que decirte...-dijo Kakashi.-tu madre hace un par de semanas se contacto con el Séptimo Hokage... Y le dijo que la Guerra civil estaba por estallar, nos pidió que no te contáramos, quería que terminaras tu entrenamiento sin ningúna preocupación. Dijo que ella iba estar bien. - 

Daiki abri desmesuradamente los ojos.

-como pudo guardar un secreto como ese, sabe todos los días que pase en desvela pensando en como estara mi madre!?-gritó muy molesto el Uchiha. 

-gracias a eso te has hecho más fuerte en poco tiempo. - se defendió Kakashi.

-volveré a Amegakure. -hablo tajante.


	6. Estallido

Daiki comienza a correr una vez logra bajar de donde se encontraba, la rabia estaba haciendo que sus sangre hirviera. 

El sentimiento de frustración y arrepentimiento eran lo únicos que podía sentir en esos momentos. 

Los gritos de kakashi no lograron hacerlo detener, el joven Uchiha estaba determinado a irse de Konoha. Ya era lo bastante fuerte como para enfrentarse a los seguidores del difunto Hanzo la salamandra.   
Akatsuki trajo paz a ese país en guerra y nadie lo reconoció, porque era que todavía habia gente que apoyaba la ideología de Hanzo; que solo era miedo, guerra y muerte. 

Daiki freno en seco para sentarse en el piso, no aguantaba más la incertidumbre, aquél pensamiento de crecía en su mente; su madre fuera derrotada, le partían el corazón y le formaban un nudo en la garganta. 

Kakashi logra alcanzarlo, pone su mano en el hombro del chico y le aprieta levemente. 

-iremos donde el Hokage y le diremos que nos envíe como mediadores para que no estalle la guerra.- dice kakashi con toda confianza. 

-usted no tiene porqué ir sensei. -responde el chico con un hilo de voz. 

-es mi deber, no pude salvar a Obito... Pero se que puedo salvarte. - aquella respuesta de kakashi sorprendió al chico e hizo que este dejara de estar a la defensiva. 

Ambos ya habían llegado a la oficina del Hokage y se encontraban hablando con naruto para contarles su plan. 

-Daiki es demasiado arriesgado ir, además konoha es tu aldea, y además; no sería buena imagen para la aldea si apoyamos a Akatsuki. - 

Las palabras de naruto le calaron hasta lo profundo de su ser,se sentía más molesto que hace unos momentos. 

-aquí nadie me acepta, todos hablan a mis espaldas; dicen que soy un espía de Amegakure y es una vil mentira que la gente de la aldea ve a mi padre como un héroe; soy el hijo de una asesino, solo hay desprecio para mi y miedo. Aquí no tengo nada más que despreció y angustia, Yo no soy un ninja de konoha... Soy un ninja de amegakure.-se quita la bandana ninja de konoha y la sostiene con rabia.- desde un principió nunca debía haber pretendido ser algo que no soy y que jamás seré.-dice con una ira justificada. 

-naruto, nos infiltraremos en Amegakure, veremos que todo este bien y volveremos. - soltó de sorpresa Kakashi. 

-no pueden pelear, si Amegakure se entera de que konoha esta como aliado de una de las facciones de los Akatsuki, tendra derecho a declarar la guerra abiertamente y eso traería muchos problemas.-

Daiki ya no soportaba más la voz y las palabras estupidas del hokage, así que se fue del lugar sin decir nada. 

-debes cuidarlo a como de lugar, no queremos que herede la maldición del odio. - susurra naruto. 

-creo que ya está siendo demasiado tarde. - declaró kakashi al ver como Daiki estaba siendo consumido por el odio. 

El antiguo Hokage abandona la sala y sigue los pasos de daiki, pero este no se encuentra por ningún lado. 

Daiki corre por las calles para llegar luego a la casa de kakashi para cambiar su ropa, tomar sus pertenencias e irse lo más rápido. 

A lo lejos noto que la enorme puerta de konoha ya estaba cerca, así que Daiki apuro el paso. 

-Daiki! -logro escucha él chico, se detuvo y miró atrás. 

Era Sarada, que lo miraba con una sonrisa. 

-Sarada, lo siento pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo.-Daiki camina hasta estar frente a ella. 

-Daiki que pasa... Donde está tu bandana y tu ropa... Esta es tu antigua.- preguntó analizando toda la figura del uchiha. 

-toma.- El uchiha le extiende su bandana de konoha, que ahora tenia una marca grande que partía el signo de konoha.-quiero que la tengas tú. - termino diciendo con una sonrisa melancólica 

-Daiki que te ocurre. - preguntó preocupada. 

-mi madre me dijo una vez que los akatsuki tenian esa tradición de tachar sus bandanas ninja, significa que rechazaban todos sus lazos con la aldea en la cual los vio crecer. En mi caso estoy rechazando a esta aldea de mi padre.-

-Daiki no puedes hacerlo...- antes de que siquiera la uchiha siguiera, Daiki cerro el espacio entre ello, colocando sus labios sobre la frente de la menor. Esto sorprendió a Sarada, que se sonrojo de sobremanera. 

-adiós Sarada. - se despido Daiki con una sonrisa melancólica. 

Sarada despierta y se da cuenta de que esta sentada en el piso con una bandana sobre sus piernas. 

-un genjutsu...-susurra incrédula. 

-Sarada, te encuentras bien? - pregunta el antiguo hokage. Kakashi la ayuda a levantarse y nota la bandana Tachada en las pierna de Sarada. 

-donde esta Daiki?-pregunta Kakashi. 

-no lo se. lo vi, pero me dejo en un genjutsu.-

Kakashi se va corriendo a la casa, una vez allá; nota que las cosas de Daiki no están, asi que decide seguirle el paso hasta Amegakure. 

El cambio de temperatura ya era notorio llevaba viajando 2 días y recién a lo lejos podía ver una aldea que estaba a las a fueras de Amegakure. 

Kakashi se adentra a una aldea, que está ubicada a las afueras de la Gran ciudad. busca indicios de que Daiki estuviera aquí o hubiera pasado por acá, pero toda la aldea estaba destruida y desolada. 

Logro a lo lejos escuchar un llanto, corrio sigilosamente hasta llegar, toma un kunai y se pone a la defensiva. 

Entra y nota como hay una persona con una tunica negra abrazando a lo que presuntamente era un cadáver. 

-Kakashi sensei... Atacaron mi aldea y se llevaron a mi madre.-

Kakashi guarda el kunai y camina al lado de Daiki. 

-debiste esperarme, quizás lo hubieramos logrado. - 

-usted es igual de traidor que todos, si lo hubiera esperado, mi madre estaría muerta. La muerte de mi madre sera su culpa y de todo konoha por negligencia.-  
Kakashi pudo notar como una aura negra envolvía a Daiki. 

-que diría tu padre si te viera lleno de este odio. El odio te esta corrompiendo, no todo en la vida tiene solución, Y ciertamente la venganza que buscas no lo es.-

-esta no es una guerra sin sentido. ¿Puede ver esto? cadáveres, de todas la gente que un día conocí... Todos muertos porque seguían el camino de paz de mi madre; Y ahora ella debe estar presa por los seguidores de hanzo. Pero yo estoy aquí para luchar y cobrar venganza, por toda esta gente que creyo en la paz que mi madre prometía. yo sere el vengador que traiga justicia y paz a esta aldea... A mi aldea. -Daiki se pone de pie y abandona la casa donde se encontraba mientras es seguido por Kakashi. 

-le prometi a tu padre que te protegería. - habla kakashi. 

-el está muerto, el ni siquiera conoció mi existencia, debe estar en el infierno al igual que Madara.-dijo lleno de rencor.

-te ayudare en esta guerra, pero debes seguír mis instrucciones, trataremos de no matar a nadie , evitaremos la muertes innecesarias.-

-como ellos evitaron la masacre de mi aldea? - reprocha Daiki con rencor. 

-NO SOMOS IGUALES A ELLOS. - grita kakashi para hacerlo entrar en razón.-

Los ojos de Daiki reflejaban el dolor de su alma y esto estaba representado como un naciente sharingan de 3 aspas. 

Mientras más dolor, más fuerte es el sharingan. 

Kakashi se impresionó al ver lo importante que era todo esto para el adolescente y lo mucho que influía en su odio naciente, debía ponerle fin a esto antes de que aquel odio que caracteriza a los Uchiha se apoderara de su corazón.


	7. Llanto de madre e hijo

Kakashi y Daiki lograron cruzar el paso fronterizo que cerraba ha Amegakure. 

Seguidores de Hanzo estaban repartidos por la mayor parte de la ciudad. 

-¿donde crees que estén?-pregunto Kakashi en voz baja. 

-debe estar en la torre Akatsuki, ahí fue donde una vez Hanzo la salamandra gobernaba y después paso hacer de los Akatsuki. Por lo que mi madre puede estar en ese lugar.-

-vamos entonces.-contestó Kakashi, antes de volver a correr sigilosamente junto al adolescente. 

Viajaron por la ciudad raudos pero conservando el sigilo, como los ninjas espías que eran. 

Caminar por los tejados de Amegakure era bastante complicado ya que los grandes edificios, no permitían muy bien viajar por ellos, por la distancia entre uno y otro. Así que, como resultado debieron viajar todo el camino por las calles y pasadizos de la ciudad. 

Por fin llegaron, a la torre más alta; que correspondía a la torre que una vez fue de Akatsuki. 

Subieron sigilosamente por la boca de la estatus que estaba en la cima de la Torre. 

La pelea no tardó en aparecer, ya que fueron interceptados por ninjas que estaban custodiando el perímetro de la torre.

Tanto él Uchiha como él Hatake, no tardaron en responder al ataque, sacando sus kunais, dieron caza a todos los ninjas de amegakure que los estaban atacando.

Después de la ardua pelea, Daiki tomó a uno por el cuello de su ropa y le apuntó el kunai al cuello.

-donde está la líder!?- interrogó agresivamente.

-no te diré dónde está maldito traidor. -

El adolescente no contuvo más su ira y recurrió a un genjutsu para robarle la información.

Kakashi vio lo que estaba haciendo e intervino.

-dejalo, ya es suficiente... Solo estas haciéndolo sufrir. -

-están en la planta baja- informó el menor.

-vamos allá. - Kakashi y Daiki se hecharon a correr.

Sintieron un bullicio que venía de un piso más abajo de donde estaban.

Esto llamo la atencion de Kakashi y preocupo a Daiki.

La planta de abajo estaba llena de seguidores de la ideología de Hanzo.

-hoy es un día muy importante, hoy recuperamos el gobierno de manos de los akatsuki. Hoy tenemos a su líder, ella y cada seguidor pagarán por todo el daño que han hecho.-

De la nada aparecen dos ninjas arrastrando a una mujer en muy mal estado. 

-Madre... - susurra Daiki, sus piernas se mueven por sí solas y sus ojos no dejan de generar lágrimas. 

Kakashi lo detiene 

-ha llegado tu hora. - 

Un ninja se posa de tras de la mujer y la apuñala por la espalda. 

El grito de Daiki se deja escuchar por todo el lugar, cosa que pone en alerta a los ninjas de Amegakure. 

Su palpitar se hace más rápido y fuerte, siente que su corazón se saldría del pecho sus ojos lloran descontrolados. sus ojos arden siente como un poder abrumador crece en su pecho. 

Daiki corres hasta su madre toma el cuerpo y corre junto con Kakashi. 

-Daiki... Mira cuanto has crecido. - dice apenas con su voz agónica en los brazos de su hijo. 

-shhh... No hables madre, estarás bien... Todo va estar bien.-tranquiliza Daiki.

El chico se detiene un segundo para ponerle la capa que traía para cubrirla de la lluvia, la acomoda en sus brazos con sumo cuidado y comienza a correr con dirección afuera de la torre, sabían que debían ocultarse. Los superaban en número y con su madre herida no quería dejarla a la deriva. 

Kakashi va detrás de ellos procurando ser un tipo de escudo para Daiki y su madre.

Logrando salir casi ilesos, los ninjas corren por las calles hasta que Daiki encuentra un lugar seguro y se enconden en un edificio abandonado. 

-madre... - Daiki le acaricia la cara, para limpiar sus lágrimas y la sangre de su boca. 

-hijo mío, debes irte. Vive tu vida como me hubiera gustado vivir, en la paz de Konoha... Debes continuar con tu vida, Amagakure es una aldea que necesita encontré su camino, tu no eres Akatsuki, no eres Nagato ni menos Obito.-habla con un hilo de voz.-no sigas este camino, por mucho que la gente diga... Tu no estas hecho para gobernar. - 

-Madre, no sigas hablando... Te pondrás bien. - Daiki negaba con la cabeza ante el inminente destino que tanto quería negar. 

-Daiki... Desde ahora todo será más difícil, deberá cruzar un lago profundo lleno de Odio, ese es el legado Uchiha... La maldición de tu clan. Si Obito te viera en este momento, estaría muy orgulloso de ti. Eres un ninja formidable no tengo dudas de eso... Kakashi me contó todos tus avances, hijo tu eres fuerte, no dependas de tu Sharingan... Debes prometerme que apesar de todo, debes ser un joven de bien... No te combiertas en tu padre. - 

-Kakashi... No dejes que Daiki camine la senda del odio solo...-

-lo haré, te lo prometo. - contestó kakashi con cierta tristeza.

-mamá...estoy seguro de que papá te amó.- Daiki sonríe melancolicamente y besa la frente de su madre. 

-te amo... Obito, nuestro hijo es el mejor.- susurro la mujer, mientras mira a su hijo y ve en él, el reflejo de la única persona que amo y que amara eternamente.

sus ojos se volvieran opacos y su cuerpo helado, el alma de la madre de Daiki, había desaparecido. 

El llanto de joven Uchiha no se hizo esperar, abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de su difunta madre.

Kakashi le toca el hombro y le susurra que ya deben irse.

Pero Daiki no quería,se negaba a que apesar de todos sus esfuerzos, este fuera el resultado final. Miles de preguntas y un inmensurable Odio lo embargaba. El Uchiha se levanta, se quita los lentes y se limpia las lágrimas. 

-este es mi destino... Voy hacer quien traiga paz a esta nación en guerra, seré la esperanza en las sombras de esta nació. - Daiki se voltean y mira a Kakashi, el peli blanco se sorprende al ver que en los ojos rojos de Daiki esta el Mangekyo Sharingan, con un patrón que había visto antes...

Su mangekyou sharingan era identico al de Obito y De él, la diferencia era que Daiki tenía una cuarta hoz. 

El chico abandona la casa, con una ira incontrolable; podía sentir como su sangre hervía. Ya en la calle vio que unos ninjas de amegakure los habían encontrado. 

Comienza una pelea en desigualdad, apesar de que el número de oponentes de Daiki lo superaban en mayoría, el tenía más fuerza y contaba con un Sharingan.

La matanza se había desancadenado y Kakashi miraba con tristeza aquella imagen.

En el fondo Kakashi entendía lo que estaba sintiendo el hijo de Obito, ese odio, ese legado maldito era inevitable para todos los Uchihas... Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él iba a ayudar a Daiki a encontrar la luz nuevamente. 

-Daiki ya es suficiente, dejalos ya... Nada de esto traerá a tu madre devuelta.-gritaba Kakashi para no tener que intervenir. 

Pero sus gritos no eran escuchado por el uchiha.

-Daiki... No sigas el mismo camino que siguió Obito, tu no eres él. Tu deber es demostrar que puedes ser compasivo apesar de todo. -

Aquella palabra calaron hasta su corazón. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y que no lo llevaría a nada.

Kakashi salto donde él y le abrazo... Daiki medianamente sonríe y deja que sus lágrimas vuelvan a escapar... El chico Sientio como su cuerpo estaba casi sin chakra.

-vamos a un lugar seguro. - susurra Kakashi antes de que Daiki se desmayara.


	8. Viejos Lazos / Cueva Cortina De agua

La disturbación de la tranquilidad era algo que a Sasuke solía llamarle la atención; sobre todo cuando estaba en su casa en sus días libres, este fue el caso de una liberación de chakra de gran poder. 

Pudo sentir una cantidad enorme chakra descomunal que se hizo presente un par de segundos y luego desapareció.

Con el uso de sus habilidades trato de ubicar de donde venía. 

-Amegakure? - se pregunto para si mismo.- Daiki...-susurro dándose cuenta. 

-Daiki? Que pasó con el papá. - pregunto Sarada, que apareció de sorpresa en su despacho. 

-debo irme; Dile a Sakura que no llegare a cenar. -informa antes de comenzar a caminar. 

-papá, le pasó algo a Daiki?-pregunto preocupada la chica. 

-lo más seguro. - respondió simplemente antes de abandonar el lugar dejando a su hija con las palabra en la boca y una preocupación en el corazón.

para las habilidades de Sasuke era algo simple viajar de un lado al otro; por lo que viajó a Amegakure, para encontrar a Kakashi y Daiki.

Kakashi se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad buscando algún lugar donde permanecer seguros. 

Llegó hasta una ciudad muy humilde donde la lluvia estaba presente con mayor rudeza que en la ciudad. 

Parecía que todas las casas estaban habitadas, pero la duda naciente era; si se podía confiar en alguna de estas personas.

mientras cargaba a Daiki en su espalda, Kakashi sentía como había miradas que lo estaban contemplando detenidamente. Esta era su última oportunidad debía hacerlo ahora o nunca. 

-Traigo a Uchiha Daiki, hijo de Yuriko, ex líder de Amegakure.-reveló Kakashi.

El ruido de una puerta abrirse en medio del aguacero llamó la atención de Kakashi. 

Una chica como de la Edad de Daiki, tez pálida, largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes salió con un Paraguas y camino hasta al lado de Kakashi. 

-acompáñame. - susurro. 

Una vez a dentro de la casa, kakashi puso en uno de los sillones a Daiki. 

-fue muy tonto lo que dijo, pero no lo culpo... Estar en un país lejano, donde no conoces a nadie. Es una suerte que nos encontrara. Soy Satsuki momoi, conozco a Daiki y a su madre. Donde esta ella? - preguntó con preocupación mientra le extendía unas toallas a Kakashi. 

-ella no sobrevivió.-confesó con tristeza Kakashi. 

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, mientra su llanto era silencioso; camino hasta donde Daiki y abrazo su cuerpo empapado. 

-lo siento mucho Dai-chan... No pude cumplir mi promesa. -hablo llorando mientras lloraba sobre el pecho del chico. 

-no es tu culpa Satsuki... -su voz era fría y vacía y eso preocupo a la chica. 

-has cambiado mucho Dai-Chan.-confeso limpiándose las lágrimas. 

-para mal.-comentó el Uchiha exhausto. 

Kakashi miró ambos y vio cómo el chico era muy distante y frío. 

-tienen algún tipo de relación?-preguntó Kakashi para salir de la duda. 

Momoi se sonroja ante la pregunta del peli blanco. 

-en amegakure varios niños quedan huérfanos, y ese es el caso de Satsuki. Mi madre cuido tanto de ella como de otros niños huérfanos. Satsuki era tan llorona que mi madre optó por sacarla de refugio y llevarla con nosotros a la ciudad. Lo último que supe es que Satsuki volví al refugio unos años antes de que fuera a Konoha. -

La chica asintió con algo de timidez, Se levanta de donde estaba y se dirige a mitad de la sala. 

-corremos peligro aqui... Deben recobrar fuerzas y luego debemos huir, no tardarán en encontrarles.-alertó la chica.-Iré a preparar el plato super especial de Amegakure. -hablo con un deje de alegría. 

Kakashi solo miró como Daiki miraba por la ventana... El brillo en sus ojos era casi nulo. Podía sentir el dolor de Daiki en ese momento. 

-enviaré un mensaje a Konoha para informar de todo, dejaremos que el hokage decida como debemos actuar ahora.-

Varios minutos habían pasado, y Satsuki ya estaba sirviendo los platos con la comida que había preparado. 

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron de la delicia que tenían enfrente. 

-sabe a nostalgia... Sabe a como lo haría mi madre. - comentó Daiki con su voz apagada. 

-ella me lo enseñó, cuando te fuiste a konoha, ella me enseñó todo lo que sabía. Me dejó en el refugio nuevamente porque sabía el peligro que corría si me quedaba con ella en la ciudad.-

Kakashi solo contempló en silencio la conversación de los chicos. 

La noche ya estaba en su punto máximo y Kakashi había salido de la casa sin despertar a ninguno de los chicos. 

se paro en la puerta, como esperando algo o alguien.

-que ocurrió? - pregunto Sasuke, que estaba en el techo de la casa.

-despertó el mangekyou Sharingan... Mataron a su madre.- contó el hatake, apoyándose en la puerta

-deben volver a Konoha, sabes lo que pasaría si se deja influenciar por el odio.-advirtió el uchiha mayor. -Naruto lo querrá allá. - reveló antes de desaparecer. 

Los días pasaron y las noticias volaron por todo el territorio. 

Kakashi dejo a Daiki en la aldea de Amegakure, ya que la gente quería que "el heredero Akatsuki" gobernara. sabían que él los llevaría a la paz que tanto anhelaban.

Naruto, que se había enterado de la noticia no entendía el argumento de la gente para querer que Daiki gobernara; por lo que, él chico le explicó que apesar de todo lo que Akatsuki fue para los demás países;fueron los malos, Fueron los únicos que lograron traer paz ha Amegakure. 

Los consejeros de la madre de Daiki le sugirieron que tomará el puesto, creían fielmente que él era la solución a los problemas. 

Pero Daiki no quería, sentía que no era lo Suficientemente fuerte como para gobernar un país y además se sumaban las palabras de su madre, que ciertamente contrastaban con lo que él pensaba. 

Se encontraba perdido, sentía como toda aquella luz que lo caracterizo una vez, se había desvanecido. 

Debía volverse más fuerte, era lo único que tenía claro en aquellos momentos. 

-en que piensas tanto Dai-chan? - preguntó la chica rubia sacando de sus pensamientos al peli negro. 

-no puedo hacerlo, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos, ni siquiera pude proteger a mi madre. Necesito más entrenamiento. - confesó con impotencia. 

Satsuki le toma la mano, lo mira y le sonríe, la expresión; le hizo sentir una calor en el pecho. 

-te harás más fuerte, será el ninja más fuerte de Amegakure y de Konoha... Y de todos los países ninjas, tienes un poder especial- Satsuki, con su mano libre le toca el pecho a la altura del corazón. - de aquí viene tu poder, cualquier cosa que te propongas lo vas a lograr... Porque eres Uchiha Daiki, hijo de Yumiko y de Uchiha Obito.-

Los ojos de Daiki se humedecieron dejando paso a unas enormes lágrimas y una brillante sonrisa. 

-protegeré ha Amegakure y te pretegere Satsuki. - impulsivamente Daiki abraza a la chica, pegándola fuertemente en su pecho. 

-Daiki, me estas apretando mucho. -hablo entre risas la chica. 

-Satsuki, no me quedare aquí...-reveló en un tono serio. - Todavía me falta mucho camino para volverme más fuerte; debo volver a Konoha.-

-lo sé.- la rubia sabía muy bien que la decisión de su amigo era la mejor. 

-estarán bien, Amegakure quedará bajo el mando de una persona, no me dijieron que será; pero confío en que el líder de ahora logrará la paz que tanto anhelamos. - hablaba tranquilo mientras iba soltando su agarre, para permitirle a la chica estar cómoda. 

-no será la última vez que nos veamos. - preguntó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. 

-quería pedirte que me acompañaras... Eres lo único que me queda, lo más cercano a una familia. - 

Satsuki sonrió enormemente y apretó el agarre en el abrazo a Daiki, dejó que sus lágrimas y su felicidad la embargaran. 

el viaje a Konoha eran un par de días a pie, pero ante de partir al lugar que seria su nuevo hogar; se desviaron del camino.

Su madre una vez al año, lo llevaba a un lugar; era una cascada, parecía una cortina que cubrían una cueva. 

El lugar se llamaba cueva Cortina de agua, quedaba ubicada entre Iwagakure y Amegakure, no se encontraba muy lejos, así que se dirigió hasta allá para contemplarla por última vez.

Por el camino habían cosas que llamaron bastante la atención, habían rastros de batalla y no cualquiera, eran marcas de un monstruo. La destrucción del valle era notoria, comenzó a seguir los rastros de destrucción hasta que llegaron a unas enorme manchas de sangre, frente a la cascada. 

Valientemente los chicos se aventuran dentro de la cascada, pasando la cortina de agua y en ese momento sus ojos vieron algo que jamás había visto en la vida.

una enorme bestia de color rojo, de aspecto extraño, esta sólo les gruño, esto provoco que un escalosfrio les atravesara la espalda. 

Satsuki Pudo notar que aquella bestia que parecía un gorila rojo con cinco colas, se encontraba herido y casi sin chakra. 

-esta herido.-susurro con miedo la rubia.

La bestia se puso en guardia cuando por sorpresa llegaron ninjas de Iwagakure, estos sólo gritaban: "sellen al bijuu" . 

Daiki sabía muy bien que era un bijuu, pero jamás había visto uno. 

Sabían que debían ayudarlo. después de la cuarta Guerra ninja, se les dejó libres,Pero; porque Iwagakure estaba detrás de un bijuu?

-no se los permitiré.-grito Daiki.- Satsuki, demuestra lo que aprendiste de mi madre.-

El uchiha comenzó a luchar contra los ninjas. Debía proteger a ese bijuu.

La bestia con cola sólo se desmoronó agotado, dejando que Daiki se encargará. 

la rubia se acerco al bijuu y comenzó hacer algunos sellos.

-tranquilo, te prometo que no haré nada para dañarte.-la chica termino los sello y susurro el nombre de aquel jutsu.

-Iryō Suiton: Mizukurage- el jutsu consistía en una medusa hecha de agua cargada de chakra que se pego en el cuerpo del bijuu y comenzó a curarlo.

Daiki jamás había luchado contra ninjas tan fuertes. 

Uno de ellos le estaba dando una pelea sin pausas, y Daiki no podía seguirle el ritmo. 

Estaba herido, el ninja enemigo no le daba respiro, continuaba tirando golpes con kunai en mano y si no hubiera sido por los lentes de su padre, habría perdido un ojo.

el Uchiha se quito el lente ya roto y desato su furia.

-me las pagarás por eso. - Daiki, enfurecido. Tomó por última vez los lentes ahora rotos de su padre; y su Mangekyo Sharingan se activo, dejando a los soldados de Iwagakure impactados. 

La pelea ya estaba balanceada. el sharingan le ayuda en demasía; demostrando que su poder ocular era el dominante, pero sabía que no debía confiarse y sólo usar esa habilidad, ya que su madre le dijo que si utilizaba jutsus prohibidos del Sharingan, la luz de sus ojos iría disminuyendo hasta quedar ciego. 

-vamos, ya te estas quedando sin Chakra?- dijo Satsuki en tono burlesco.- Iryō Suiton: Mizukamakiri- los brazos de la chica se envolvieron de agua y tomaron un aspecto de garras de mantis.

-WOOOH.-se impresiono el Uchiha.

-vamos no te quedes atras.-animo la chica.

como duo dinámico, hicieron frente a los ninjas enemigo, acabando con ellos con algunas dificultades.

-que nivel eran... jounin?-el chico hablo agotado.

-lo más probable, jamas pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos.-

-jamas pensé que me dejaría proteger por dos malditos niños.-resonó una voz profunda. 

-veo que ya estas un poco mejor Yonbi.- hablo el pelinegro.

-Tú... tu chakra y tu aspecto, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace algún tiempo.-dijo por primera vez.-y mi nombre es Son Goku, el Gran rey mono.-

-porque te buscan?-pregunto directamente la chica.

-Iwagakure quiere recuperar secretamente mi poder y quieren dejarme encerrado nuevamente.-

-Nosotros te podemos proteger, te llevaremos donde Naruto y él hará algo.-ideo el Uchiha.

-Conoces a Naruto?-pregunto con un tono de incredulidad Son.

-si, es él séptimo Hokage... Y Salvador de este mundo. -dijo con un tono algo burlesco. 

-Ya veo... ven chico, choquemos puños.- la voz profunda del yonbi lo hizo dudar ante la petición. 

Después de darle vueltas al asunto un par de segundos, el uchiha obedece felizmente, pero para su sorpresa su cuerpo se ve envuelto por una capa de chakra burbujeante de color rojo

-que le haces, déjalo.-gritó desesperada Satsuki.

-desde hoy serás mi jinchuriki, mi contenedor.-

el sellado termino y autamaticamente Daiki se desmayo.

Satsuki corre hasta el cuerpo desmayado de Daiki. Le mira su mano y está tiene un sello extraño en el dorso. 

-esto si es un problema.-se lamento la rubia, antes de tratar de cargar a su amigo en la espalda. 

-Donde estoy?- preguntó confundido. 

era un lugar brillante y cálido, lleno de un agua que le tapaba los tobillos, una voz a lo lejos le llamo la atención, volteo la mirada y vio al Yonbi encerrado en una enorme celda. 

-este es tu interior, aquí es donde jinchuriki y bijuu se encuentran.-contesto Son mirando fijamente al chico. - estas siendo corrompido por un odio inmensurable, querías poder no? Ahora sabrás lo que es tener poder.-

-porque lo hiciste? Creí que a las bestias con cola les gustaba su libertad.-

-voy a devolverte el favor. - dijo simplemente.-

Son y Daiki hablaron un rato y llegaron al tema que más le aflijia al chico. 

-no pude salvar a mi madre, porque soy débil. siempre dicen que soy un llorón y creo necesitar siempre ayuda. toma...-el chico abre los brazos.-toma mi chakra y quedatelo.-

el rey mono, estira su brazo; pasando por entremedio de los barrotes y toca el pecho del chico con uno de sus dedos.

-si quisiera esa diminuta cantidad de chakra que posees ya te la hubiera robado, no ha limitaciones aquí, este sello que puse podrás usarlo cuando logres dominar mi verdadero poder... ya estoy muy viejo para seguir peleando contra una nación que solo quiere poder y creo que estaré mejor contigo.- reconocio con cierta vergüenza. 

La conversación entre jinchuriki y bijuu se vio interrumpida por una sensación de dolor horrible. 

-estas atacando a tu amiga. - Advirtió Son. 

-no podré con ellos, estoy agotado. - Daiki le extiende el puño al rey mono.-prestame tu poder Son. - pidió con convicción. 

Son sólo sonrió y chocó el puño como en respuesta afirmativa.


	9. Distancia y Desesperó

su cuerpo dolía de sobremanera, abrió levemente los ojos, para acostumbrarse poco a poco a la brillante luz; de donde se encontraba, se sentía mareado y agotado.

-Por fin te despiertas.-se escucha una voz la distancia.

Daiki no pudo articular palabra, enfoco la mirada lo suficiente como para ver unas siluetas a su lado.

-Tranquilo, Daiki; tómalo con calma.-se hizo presente otra voz, que se escuchaba igual de lejana.

-Que... me paso.-logro articular el chico.

-uff, que no te paso.-

Daiki logro enfocar aun mejor y logro ver que era su amiga y Kakashi quienes estaban con él.

-No puedo moverme, siento que mi cuerpo esta acalambrado.-

-es normal, después de dejar que Son tomara tu cuerpo.-explico Kakashi.

-como dices?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Si. después de que te desmayaras trate de levantarte para irnos a konoha antes de que despertaran los jounin de Iwagakure. pero eres demasiado pesado para mi, así que te arrastre lo más que pude; pero los ninjas nos encontraron, luche con algunos pero no pude hacerles frente, antes de que me desmayara; vi como ese chakra rojo se apoderaba de ti nuevamente, pero esta vez era distinta, no habia rastro de ti en ese chakra. y luego de eso solo recuerdo que estábamos en las puertas de Konoha.-contó Satsuki.

-Jaaaa! me debes tu vida niño.-la voz profunda e imponente de Son Goku resonó en el subconsciente de Daiki.

-Gracias por salvarnos la vida Son.-agradeció con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-nosotros tenemos que irnos, llevare a Satsuki a ver al Hokage, para ver lo que de estadía protegida aquí.-hablo Kakashi.

-Amegakure esta bien?-pregunto antes de que la chico y el mayor se fueran.

-si, el líder asumirá en un par de días. No te preocupes más, enfócate en entrenar arduamente y dominar a Son y desarrollar tu Mangekyo sharingan.-confeso Momoi animada.-no te preocupes, todo estará bien cuando volvamos.- la chica y Kakashi, dejaron la habitación y fueron camino al despacho de Naruto.

-Momoi, ¿estas segura de esto?-pregunto Kakashi seriamente.

-no debes hacerlo si no quieres, estas tomando una responsabilidad muy grande.-agrego Naruto sentado en su escritorio.

-Daiki se volvió muy fuerte, él entreno para protegernos... pero Yumiko-san sabia que él no gobernaría y por eso, me encargo la responsabilidad a mi.no se preocupen de Daiki, ya se enterara de lo que pasara. Hokage-sama, por favor entrene a Daiki a controlar a Son.-la joven sonrió melancólicamente y abandono el despacho.

-te escoltaran unos ninjas hasta amegakure.-agrego Naruto ante de que la chica saliera totalmente de su vista.

-Momoi...-se despertó Daiki con el nombre de su mejor amiga entre sus labios.

Se sentó apenas en la cama del hospital y vio como en sus pie había un paquete con una carta. 

Abrió el paquete en el cual había una polera morada con gorro blanco; con el diseño característico del abanico rojo y unos pantalones negros.

Daiki toma la carta y comienza a leer, sabe automáticamente que es de Momoi por la letra y por la fragancia que desprendía el papel. 

Estaba sorprendido y molesto, pero comprendía los motivos. 

-con que ella será la líder. - comenta Son

-Mi mamá era sabia, y estoy seguro que tomó la mejor decisión al dejar a Momoi al mando. - finaliza de leer la carta y la pone junto a la ropa. 

la joven junto con el par de ninjas de konoha, llevaban caminando un día y medio, a lo lejos se podía ver como llegaban a la frontera de Amegakure.

-ya estamos llegando, diría que faltan 3 horas más o menos para llegar...-un golpe en la nuca calla a la chica. 

3 ninjas, los atacan.

-iwagakure?! -grita un ninja de konoha. - que quieren de nosotros? - 

La pelea terminó de forma rápida, dejando como derrotados a los ninjas de konoha. 

-es ella? -pregunta uno de los ninja enemigos. 

-si, pero no esta él Yombi.-responde con enojo. 

-ella será nuestra intermediario para conseguir al 4 colas. - 

Los ninjas amarran a Momoi y se la llevan a un lugar desconocido. 

Los ninjas de konoha enviados a proteger a Momoi, vuelven a Konoha y hablan directamente con el hokage para ponerlo al tanto. 

-debemos solucionar esto Naruto. - comenta Sasuke, que se encuentra en el despacho del hokage. 

-debes encontrar a esos ninjas y recuperar a Momoi, debemos mantener esto oculto; no me gustaría ver como reacciona Daiki. Ha experimentado muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo. -habla Naruto con preocupación. 

En otro sector de Konoha, se encuentra el sexto hokage caminado lentamente por las calles de la ciudad. 

Un halcón sobrevuela a Kakashi, al segundo este se posa en el hombro del peli blanco. 

-un mensaje? - kakashi toma la extremidad del ave y lee que es un mensaje de Naruto Y sasuke.

La tarde avanza y parte del equipo 7 está reunido. 

-debi ir yo con Momoi.-dice culposo Kakashi. 

-nadie sabía lo que podría pasar.-comenta Naruto.-la interrogante aquí es: porque Iwagakure quiere al 4 colas y con que fin raptaron.-

-no es obvio? - pregunta con enojo Sasuke. - quieren intercambiar al bijuu por Momoi.-

Un aburrido Daiki se revuelve en la cama. 

-oye Son, estas bien? - pregunta Daiki entrando en su subconsciente donde es el lugar de encuentro. 

-dejame descansar niño.-Le responde. 

-Daiki. - la voz de Sarada lo saca de su concentración. 

El chico la mira y sonríe con tristeza, le hace una seña para que se siente junto a él. 

-siento mucho haberte puesto en un genjutsu. -se disculpa Daiki. 

-no lo sientas, entiendo tu postura, ¿Que piensas hacer ahora? -

-debo volverme mucho más fuerte. - Daiki parpadea y recuerda todo lo que ha pasado.-hace casi 1 mes murió mi madre y ahora mi mejor amiga está ocupando su lugar, Tengo un mal presentimiento.-dice aparentando sus puños. - debo estar con ella en este momento, lo más probable es que le hagan algo.-

Daiki se levanta de la cama a penas, está acción deja a Sarada impresionada. 

-tu deber es proteger a tu familia y tu amiga es parte de esa familia.-alienta Sarada. 

Daiki sonríe y parte hasta donde kakashi, no sin antes de ponerse la ropa que le dejó su amiga. 

-Kakashi-sensei. ¿Donde está Momoi?-pregunta agitado, mientras entra la casa del séptimo. 

-Daiki... Ella ha sido raptada, presuntamente por los ninjas que querían al Bijuu.-confiesa Kakashi. 

-Iwagakure. - habla con una rabia incontrolable.


End file.
